The all you can read Buffet
by DC World
Summary: A bunch of random one-shot centered around Ryan and/or Kelsi
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many big story ideas....but for some reason I can't seem to write the big stories and I am always stuck with random scenes and one-shots. So I just decided to start a fic full of random one-shots. **

**This first one was inspired by a conversation I had with a good friend of mine. Basically she concluded that the reason why I have not had so many boyfriends is because I dress too much like a guy, which could be true. **

**Anyways...hope you enjoy the randomness**

" I am so happy to be here," Sharpay said with a big smile on her face. " I have not been shopping in New York in ages."

Ryan -who was sitting across the table from her in a small cafe around the corner from his apartment building- raised an eyebrow. " So you coming here has nothing to do with visiting me?"

She rolled her eyes. " Of course it does Ry, but come on. I can't spend my whole trip with you."

He shook his head as he poured some sugar in his coffee and took a sip. " But what about planning this big social of yours?"

She smiled as she wrapped an arm around her fiancee, Zeke, who had been sliently drinking his coffee. He had been hoping to stay out of the conversation about shopping and social planning, but was starting to realize that she should not have gotten his hopes up. " That is what I have Zeke for. Isn't that right honey?"

He just nodded. He knew better then to argue.

Kelsi- who was sitting beside her husband- chuckled. She always found it rather amusing that Zeke usually ended up backing himself into a corner when it came to Sharpay.

Sharapy kissed Zeke lightly on the cheek and then turned to her sister-in-law. " And speaking of the social, what are you wearing Kelsi?"

The smaller women gazed over her glasses at the blonde and slowly put down her cup. " Uh...clothes?"

Sharpay groaned. " Please tell me you have something decent to wear."

" Define decent."

"Ryan, why doesn'tyour wife have something to wear to my social?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. " I don't know. She probably does. But you know that we are moving in a week and a half. Everything is in boxes, Shar. I bet if you went digging you would find something."

Sharpay nodded and then stood up. "Come Kelsi. We have to find you an outfit."

Kelsi turned to look at her husband, who just shrugged, and then got up slowly yo folloow Sharpay out of the cafe and down the street.

Ryan exchanged a glance with Zeke and then grinned. " You're the one who is marrying her. Sure you can handle it?"

The other man just shrugged his shoulders as he dug into his pocket to pay for Sharpay's latte.

Bask in Ryan and Kelsi's half empty apartment Sharpay was busying herself by going through some boxes labelled 'Kelsi's clothes'. She groaned as she finished going through yet another box and had still not found anything he thought was worthy. " God Kelsi, do you even own a dress?"

Kelsi- who had given up trying to help and was now sitting on the bed- put on a weak smile. " Does my wedding dress count?"

Sharpay glared at her and contiuned with her rummaging.

" I'm a musician, Shar. Not a fashion model. I don't need very many fancy clothes. And it's not liek I have that big of a social life anyways. My clothes are just fine for the life I have."

But Sharpway was no longer listening, she was now staring at an outfit she had found in the latest box he was looking through. " What the hell is this?" she asked as she held up the outfit- a faded navy blue t-shirt which read ' Artspeak May 2005' and a pair of green and red plaid boxers.

"Pyjamas?"

Sharpay walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kelsi. She placed a hand on her sister-in-laws' shoulder and shook her head. "Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi. You need some serious help."

The brunette looked at her clothes and raised an eyebrow. " What's wrong with them?"

Sharpay sighed. " Nothing. If you are a insecure adolescent boy. Which you are not." She stood up and was now face to face with the smaller women. " You are a women, Kelsi. A women with a-" she paused as she took a second to look Kelsi over, "- half decent figure. You should be flaunting it, not hiding it. "

Kelsi rolled her eyes, but Sharpay just continued. " And this "outfit" is not helping. I mean you have had this shirt for what, 10 years now? There's a hole in it, for Christ's sake. And these-"she shook her head as she held up the boxers. "- are not even yours. They're my brother's. And I have no idea why he even bought them in the first place, they are horrid. I mean haven't you ever heard of silk? Or lace? How about a plain nightdress?"

Kelsi took her pyjamas from the blonde and put them on the table beside the bed. " Well your brother doesn't seem to have a problem with them. And neither do I."

Sharpay gave her a disapproving look and then sighed. " That's because ,he doesn't know any better. Trust me, if you wore to bed what I wear for Zeke, he wouldn't be so approving of your," she glanced over at the table where the clothes lay, " choice of nightwear."

Kesli scowled and Sharpay smiled. " But don't worry, Kels. After we are done finding you an outfit, I'll find you something decent. And cheer up, you're shopping with an expert. It will be fun."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed the unwavering women as she stalked out of the apartment and down the hall.

Later that night Kelsi sighed as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was wearing her 'unworthy' pyjamas and was trying to figure out exactly what Sharpay had been talking about. " Ryan?"

"Mmmmm," he mumbled as he took off her shirt and began getting ready for bed.

" Do I look like a teenage boy?"

He stopped unbuttoning his pants and stared at his wife. " Uh....no...I'm pretty sure that most boys don't wear a B cup bra."

" Ryan!" she snapped as she spun around and glared at him. " Be serious."

He chuckled as he finished taking off his pants, hung them on the back of the chari and walked over behind his wife. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the shouler. " I am serious. You don't look like a teenage boy."

She smiled and spun around to gently kiss him on the lips. " Good,"

He raised an eyebrow at her. " Why are you asking?"

She grumbled as she untangled herslef from his embrace, put her hair in a messy ponytail and took off her glasses. She placed her glasses on the table beside the bed and crawled under the covers. " Nothing...it's just something that Sharpay said."

" What did she say," he asked as he turned off te light and crawled in beside her.

She groaned " She thinks that I should dress more sexier, particularly when I go to bed."

He laughed. " Is that so?"

" Hey, it's not funny. I tried on one of those skimpy lace numbers. They are so uncomfortable."

" Well," Ryan mused as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, " there is a way to please you both."

" Oh yeah," she said sarcastically.

He nodded. " Don't wear anything to bed."

She playfully smacked his arm. " You're such a guy, Ryan Evans, you know that?'

" I know," he said as he kissed his wife on the forehead and the chuckled. " Goodnightg, my sexy little boy."

She smirked and pecked him on the lips. " Goodnight, Ryan." And as she closed her eyes she could not help but smile. Sharpay may not think she was very sexy, but her brother did. And his opinion was the only one that mattered.

**Hope you enjoyed that one. I have fun writing it. I think that the next scene that I will post will be when they meet for the first time. But I don't know when that I will be because I have limited internet time...and I always have to re-type my work onto an already uploaded document. So it might take a while. **

**Reviews are always nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the next chapter....**

**In this scene I decided that the Evan's had moved from Rhode Island. So this is the first time that Ryan meets Kelsi.**

On my second day at East Side Elementary I found myself wondering the hallways at lunch time. My sister had gone to get her nails done because she had chipped one in Math. I had decided against going, but now was kind of regretting the idea. Everyone was in te cafeteria sitting and having a grand old time with their friends and I just felt lost. And it just didn't feel right for me to walk up to a tble full of people and sit down with them. If my sister was here she would have found a table right away, and if people didn't let her sit there she would have made them. But I am not as agressive as she is.

With my lunch tray in hand I started to look for a place where I could eat my lunch. I smiled when I saw a door that was labelled 'Music Room'. I figured that no one would be in there, and it would be a nice place to be alone. And when I was done eating I could play around on th epiano- if there was one.

When I opened the door I realized that there was a piano, but that I was not going to be alone. Sitting on the bench and apparently lost in the music she was playing was a small burnette with pigtais and wearing a purple hat.

I shut the door behins me and sat down on a chair, trying to be quiet. But apparently I made to much noise because the girl stopped playing and spun around to face me.

" What are you doing here?" she asked. I could tell that she was trying yo sound tough, but she wasn't really succeeding.

" I don't have anywhere to eat my lunch." I pointed out.

She stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

I looked at te girl for a moment and then smiled. " You're Kelsi Neilsen right? You're in my homeroom?" She noddded again. " I'm Ryan Evans. I just moved here."

" I know," she mumbled and then took a bite of her sandwich. " Do you play?" she asked, indicating to the piano.

I nodded. " Yeah, but I am not as good as you," I admitted.

She blushed slightly and took another bite of her lunch.

" So....what were you playing when I walked in?" I did not recongnize the song.

She shrugged her shoulder. " Nothing....just something I am writing."

I looked at her surprised. " You composed that?"

She nodded and thne started to ramble. " Yeah....but it's not that goof and I still have to work out some of the chords and I have not written lyrics and..."

" Whoa...slow down."

She blushed again. " Sorry. I tend to talk to much when I am nervous, that's all."

I rasied an eyebrow at her. " I make you nervous?" She didn't answer I and I just shrugged. " That's okay. I talk a lot when I am nervous too."

She smiled a small smile and then pointed to my ipod which was hanging around my neck. " So what are you listening to?"

It was my turn to blush. " Uh...you probably wouldn't like it."

" How do you know?" she asked and then she took my ipod, placed the earphones in her ears and pressed play. She listened for a while and then smiled. " The Sound of Music?" she asked with a little laugh.

" What's wrong with The Sound of Music?"

' Nothing...that is kind of..."

" Strange? Queer?"

She shook her head. " No...it's kind of cool."

I smiled. " Really? my sister said that nobody would like me if they found out that I like Musical Theatre."

She frowned. " Well....from what I have heard and seen your sister doesn't seem very nice."

" She's just ....headstrong...that's all." I mumbled.

She just shrugged her shoulders and started to pack up her lunch. " The bell is going to ring right away. You don't want to be late on your second day."

I nodded. I definitely didn't want to be later. I turned to leave to room and then stopped. I spin back around and smiled at the small girl. " Will you be here tomorrow at lunch?"

She smiled back at me. " Perhaps."TThen she walked past me and left the room to get to her next class.

I could not help bu feel happy as I too walked to my next class. Perhaps it would not be so bad here in New Mexico. As I walked down the hall I began to hum the tune the Kelsi had been playing on the piano earlier, unaware that I had just met someone who would deeply impact the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is proably my favorite scene that I have written. Anyways, it kind of goes with a fic called " Pass the Torch" which me and Nymphdora026 are writing. In that fic Ryan and Kelsi have 5 kids: Jackson ( 18), Cadance ( 16), Spencer ( 13), Nicholas ( 9) and Harmony ( 4). In this story Jackson is 8 1/2, Cadance is 6, Spencer is 3 and Nick will be born in about 3 months. **

**Also I mention in this scene that Mr. Evans is the children's only grandfather...just because I felt like having Mr. Nielsen die sometime earlier ( Yeah I know I am horrible) **

**Anyways...this scene is both angsty and funny and somewhat cute. But it is realistic...which is why I like it so much.**

" Move?" Ryan asked in disbelief as he stopped drying the cup in his hand, threw down his towel in disgust and turned to glared at his six and a half month pregnant wife who was leaning against an island in th middle of the kitchen. " Are you insane, Kelsi?"

" Your father just had a heart attack, Ryan," she snapped, instinctively placing her right hand under her belly- her weight automatically shifting to her left side. " I don't want our children to not spend time with their grandfather. He is the only one they have. What if he dies? They hardly see their grandparents, or any of their family for that matter.

" So, we'll go see them. We don't have to move half way across the goddamn country," he shook his head at her impatiently. " New York is our home, Kels. My job is here, our friends are here. We can't just pack up everything and leave. And I thought you wanted to go back to school someday."

She scowled. " Ryan, in less then three months we are going to have four kids. Four! Yeah someday, maybe, I want to go back to school. But not in the near future," she began to sway slightly back and forth- standing in one spot made her uncomfortable. " And your job? Let's be realistic here, the only reason you have the job you are doing right now is because the director didn't like the last guy. Choreographers are disposable. You know that as well as I do. And don't you dare tell me that it can't happen to you because that is bullshit."

Ryan sighed and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. " But if they fire me then I can just get another job. There are lots of people looking for someone with a backround in dance. You just have to know where to look."

" Goddmanit, Ryan." Kelsi yelled as she pushed his hand off.

He scowled. " be quite, you'll wake the kids. It took my forver to get them to sleep."

She shook her head. She was now crying and this made her even more upset. Fucking hormones she thought miserab;y as she sniffed and then looked up at her husband. " You don't get it, do you? We're not twenty anymore, Ryan. We can't function like this. Sure at the time, being a composer and a choreographer was a great idea. But things change. You can't raise four kids and not have a stable job."

" So what? The last ten years of my life was a waste? I worked so hard to get where I am, Kelsi." he retailiated.

She began to pace back and forth, letting out a huge breath. As quickly as she had started crying, she had stopped. But she was still deeply upset. " A waste? Are you telling me that you think everything we've done is for nothing."

" Yes," he snapped, regretting it as soon as the word left his mouth.

She stopped pacing and stared at him, her heart skipping a beat. " Are you serious?" she whispered, praying that he was not.

He shook his head and let out a huge breath. " No....I mean...damn it, I am so close Kels. So close to having everything I ever dreamed of."

She sighed, and began pacing again. She found that she seemed more relaxed when she moved. " You're starting to sound like your sister. I thought you were beyond that."

" I am."

" Really? Because it doesn't look like that," she pointed out.

He ran his hands through his hair and then leaned against the kitchen sink. " What am I going to do in Alburuerque?"

" I don't know....we'll find something."

He raised his hands up in disgust. " Great! So you want us to move, but you don't know what the hell we are going to do once we get there. At least here we have somewhere to live, and I am getting some what of a paycheck. Who's to say that once we move it won't just get worse?"

Groaning slightly she grabbed her stomach. In all her pregnancies the baby had acted up when she was upset. And lately she has been more upset then not. Ryan instinctively moved forward to help her, but she waved him away. " Look, Ryan, I just think it's the best time, okay. Your father's going to need some help for a while, running his company and making sure that Lava Springs is ready for next year....and I am sure that they will let us stay with them until we can find a place of our own. And if not them, then your sister or Chad and Taylor. Or even Troy and Gaberiella. It just makes sense. We are the only ones left to move back home. We are the only ones still stuck in our teenages fantasies."

There was a moment of silence as Ryan thought over what she was saying. " ... I ...I have to think about it Kels,okay? " he looked over at the clock hanging over the kitchen sink. " It's like midnight, let's just...go to bed and discuss this tomorrow, when the kids are in school and we have time."

She nodded, she really was tired. Perhaps tomorrow they both could think more rationally. They stood ther is akward silence, both not sure what to say because they both didn't want to start fighting again. Finally after a couple of mintues Kelsi walked over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and began to dish her self some. " I really hate fighting," she muttered as she took a spoonful of the ice cream, " and that's all we seem to do lately."

He grabbed a spoon from the pile of clean dishes and took of spoonful of her ice cream. " Mmmm....that's good stuff. I see why you eat it all the time." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. She could tell that he was at least trying to be less hostile. He looked down at her then and then shook his head. " You know, my mother is always telling me that fighting is normal. But, hey, at least we know when to quit. You should hear the stories she tells me about Zeke and Sharpay. Now _they_ fight."

She chuckled. " I bet they do..." she put down her spoon and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly rubbing her back. " I wish someone would have told us how stressful everything was going to be when we were younger. Then we wouldn't have all these problem." she mumbled into his chest.

" Yeah, but do you think we would have listened if they did?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. " No."

There was another moment of silence and then she slide out his embrace. " I'm going for a walk down the hall. Wanna come?"

He riased an eyebrown at her. It was funny how quickly her mood seemed to change when she was pregnant. " Uh...I thought we were going to bed right away."

" But the baby is restless and the only thing that helps is a walk." He nodded, he knew that. " But you don't have to come," she continued. " I mean, I'll just be a moment. You get ready for bed and make sure you're done in the bathroom by thetime I come back. Because I am going to need it."

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah...I'm just going to walk up and down the hall a couple of times."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her lightly. " Have fun."

" Oh, I will," she grumbled and she opened their apartment door and walked into the hallway.

Ryan finished eating her ice cream and then placed the dirty dishes in the sink. He turned off the kitchen light, but left the one in the fron hallway on so Kelsi could find her way to the bathroom when she came back.

Walking into the bathroom he automatically grabbed for the light switch to turn on the light and was surprised to fine the light on. Jackson probably left it on after he went to the washroom in the middle of the night, he sometimes forgets to turn to lights off Ryan concluded as he shut the door behind him and turned on the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cup in the sink and then paused. There was a muffled sobbing coming from inside the bathtub. Turning off the water he slowly pulled back the shower curtain and foind six- year old Cadance curled up in the corner of the tub, her knees brought up to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Placing his toothbrush down, he sat down on the toilet so that he was eye level with her. " What's wrong sweetie?"

She sniffed." You...you and mommy ar...rrre going to get divorce and yo..you are going to moo...ooove away."

" Oh...no,baby,no. Me and mommy aren't getting a divorce. Come here," he patted his knee and smiled weakly at her. He should have known that one of these days one of his kids was going to over hear an argument.

She wiped her nose on her nightgown, slowly got out of the tub and sat on her daddy's lap. She stared up at him, her eyelashes still dripping wet. " But, Katie says that her parents are always yelling at each other. Aaaannnd now her daddy is moving to La...Las Vegas. I don't want you to move to Las Vegas." She was still hiccupping and deeply upset.

He shook his head and began to absently mindly play with her light brunette hair. She looked - and sometimes acted- just like her mother. " I'm not moving to Las Vegas, Cadance," he reassured her. Las Vegas? He didn't really know that much about Katie's parents. Just that her mother was a reporter for the New York Times and her father designed skyscrapers. Still, Las Vegas.....but what did he really know? And besides it wasn't really any of his business anyways.

She slowly wiped her eyes. " Daddy?"

"Mmmm?"

" Do you have a lady friend?"

He stopped playing with her hair. " What?"

" Katie's mommy is always yelling at her daddy because he has a lady friend. Auntie Taylor is a lady and she's your friend, right? Is taht why mommy is mad at you?"

He shook his head. " No, honey. That's not why mommy is mad."

" Then why is she mad?"

He paused, unsure how to answer such a question. " Uh...mommy is mad because she is upset about something."

" About what?"

Damn, why did little kids- particularly his little kids- ask so many questions? " Um....do you know how sometimes when you stay up way past your bedtime and then you get mad at me because I tell you to go to bed?"

She frowned, slightly confused. " Mommy is upset because you won't let her stay up until 9:00?"

He chuckled. " No, not quite. Okay...on those nights that you stay up late, how do you feel the next morning when I tell you to get up?"

" Grumpy....like the blue care bear."

" Right...and upset and sometimes mad. See, mommy is upset because she is going to bed to late. And she is not sleeping because she has a lot of things to like about and the baby is moving too much."

" The baby moves?" Cadance asked curiously.

" Yes sometimes."

" Why?"

He sighed and then tapped her on the nose. " You Miss Cadance Evans, ask too many questions."

She giggled. " That's what M. McNally says?"

Ryan chuckled. The grade 1 teacher often spoke highly of Cadance and her participation in class. " Oh...and what did you say to that?"

She smiled. " I told him I ask questions because I want to be full of smarts , just like my daddy."

He smiled at her. Then she look up at him, seriousness back in her eyes. " Daddy, as you sure that you will never leave me?"

" Absolutely."

" Pinky Swear?"

He held out his little finger and she shook it with hers. " Pinky Swear."

She giggled and then kissed him on the cheek. " I love you daddy."

" I love you too, pumpkin."

Then she leaned her head against his chest and Ryan began to hum softly. After a few mintues her breathing began to slow and when she looked down he noticed that she was already fast asleep.

He slowly got off the toiletand quietly carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed, pulled the Disney Princess covers over her and kissed her forehead lightly. Then- leaving her bedroom door slightly open- he went back to brushing her teeth.

A couple of mintues later he heard Kelsi come through the fron door and then walk down the hall towards the bathroom. She opened the door, took one look at him and groaned. " I thought I told you to be done by the time I come back. I have to pee."

He rolled his eyes and rinsed out his mouth. " I had an emergency. Apparently our daughter is convinced that we are getting a divorce. And that Taylor is my 'lady friend.'"

She chuckled. " Oh really? Is there something I should be worried about?"

He shook his head. " Nah, I don't have the time, engery or even money for a lover."

Kelsi nodded and then shifted back and forth. " Good....now can you_ please _hurry up before I pee on the floor?"

He chuckled and then put his toothbrush away. " The bathroom is all yours." He smiled weakly at her as he walked out and she rushed past him and quickly shut the door. He shook his head at his wife as he headed off to their bedroom. Stopping to check once more on Cadance, and then on Jackson and Spencer, he could not help but think about what his wife had said earlier. He wknew that she was probably right. There was no way that they could continue to support thier children with the job he currently had. And- although it was kind of hard to admit- he was still stuck in his childhood fantasies. It was time for them to move on with their lives and really settle down. It was time to behave and think more like adults. He sighed as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

**Wow....that is actually alot longer then I thought it was. It took me 1 1/2 hours to retype!!! Anyways......I think that next on the menu in the buffet is a scene about a senior trip....I have to balance out this serious stuff with something more FUN!!**

**Anyways...reviews would be nice. And you should also check out Pass the Torch. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I know that I have not posted in a long time....but I broke my wrist so I could not type for a while. Anyways....I really really like this one-shot. Basically Kelsi dies and Ryan writes this memoir to her. It is inspired by the song " Rememeber When" by Alan Jackson. And although I use the kids from " Pass the Torch" in this one-shot, the two stories are not realated. **

Do you remember when we were young and in love? The days when no matter what happened we were going to geth through it because we had each other and nothing else matter. The days when our biggest problems revolved around finding our true selves and then finding the courage to show everyone else this new found us. We were convinced that once we got to New York we were going to take the place by a storm. Creating one of " The Classics" ( you composing and me choreographing of course) nd then settling down and having a nice comfortable fairy-tale life until we both died of old age. Together until the end. Obviously we were wrong. But I miss those days, Kels. The days when everything was so much simplier. Life gets way more complicated once you are forced into the real world. But that does not mean that after we came dowoon from the clouds I did not still feel the same as I did when we were young. I lvoed you then and I still love you now. I don't think I will ever stop loving you.

I rememeber the day that I started to realize that I might like you more then just a friend. We were in our jonior year and Sharpay and I had just fnished preforming our... "lovely" version of " What I've Been Looking For." You tried to stand you to Shar, but that obviously failed. And then backstahe you took your anger out on me. After calling me a few very creative names you actually slapped me. Okay... I may have desereved to me valled a pompous two-faced weasel...but I did not deserve to be slapped. And I must say that it really hurt. And when you stalked away I just stood there in awe. And that's when I realized that there are somethings not worth leaving behind and losing just to get to the top. And your friendship was one of those things. But the more I thought about losing your friendship the more I realized that I wanted more then a friendship. And at first I was confused....how could I have a crush on you? You were my best friend. But eventually I started to think up ways to get you to talk to me, ways to get you to spend just a little bit more time with me. I would pretend that I didn't understand a question in English just so I could ask you. I would leaving my bag in the music room after band pratice because I knew that you would be there next class ( even though you actually had Biology). Things like that. But then over the summer you started going out with Jason and I was crushed. And when Gabi asked me to help create a number for the staff so they could do the talent show, I jumped at the idea. Most people think I agreed to help so I could get revenge on my sister. And maybe that was true....but there was a secondary movitation for my efforts. I could spend a lot more time with you. And at the end of the summer when you told Jason that you thought it would be better you were just friends, my heart did a little dance. It was my turn to make a move.

And how can I forget the first time we kissed. I had been stuck on the choreography for " I Just Want To Be With You" and I had asked you to help me get through some of the kinks. We danced through the routine, fixing bits here and there. But when we got close to the end, I stopped. And you gave me a funny look. I looked down at you - suddenly aware of just how close we really were- and then began to stutter. ' Uh....this...this is where they..um...' You laughed at me. 'Do this?' is all you said before you leaned up and kissed me on the lips. Most people think of you as a shy small girl who hides behind her hats and music. But at that moment you had more courage then I did....because I could not even say the word kiss and yet you just did it without difficulty.

You were always more couragous then me- at least when it came to the more intimate parts of our relationship. Do you remember the first time we made love? It was the night before we left for New York and I was at your house helping you do some last mintue packing. Of course, your parents - and I - had warned you weeks before that you should no leave everything to the last mintue. But when asked why you procrasinated, you simply stated that you wanted to spend your last weeks in Albuquerque doing the things you enjoyed and being with the people that you loved - not sorting through crap and deciding what to take and what to leave behind. While we were going through the top drawer of your dresser you noticed and set of keys. And I remember you picking them up slowly and staring at them for quite sometime. The you grabbed your sweater fromt the chair and beckoned me to follow you outside. That's when you told me that these were the keys the Ms. D had given you at the beginning of senior year, so that you could use the music room whenever you felt like it. You gave me one of your cheeky grins and then pratically begged me to take you on one more ride on my Vespa around the city. I knew that what you really wanted was to go see East High one more time. To play one more song on that baby grand in the music room.

As we walked down the halls of our former high school I could not help but feel chills running down my spin. The place seemed odd without people roaming the hallwyas cheering on the wildcats, talking on their cell phones ( and trying to do so without getting caught) or just chatting with their friends. It was kind of haunting. And I could almost see a fomer me strutting these halls- a melodramatic overzealous drama king who was still trying to find a place to fit in. I shook my head at myself. It was sometimes hard to believe how much I had changed in my senior year.

When we got the music roomyou quickly opened the door and switched on the lights. I think you felt as uncomfortable in the empty dark halls as I did. But then you sat down at the piano and all your stress seemed to fade away. You gently placed you hands on the keys, paused for a moment, and then began to play. I sat down on the couch that was by the door and closed my eyes- allowing the music to take over me. The more you played the more relaxed I felt. And then you stopped and slowly got off the bench to come sit by me - a frown forming on your lips. ' I can't do this Ry. New York is so far away and such a big city. And I will be all alone' That's what you told me. And I grabbed your hands, stared you straight in the eyes and reassuresd you that no matter what happend you would not be alone. I was never going to leave you.

Then I kissed you and before I knew what was happening my jacket, hat and your sweater were lying in a heap by the door and I was pinned between you and that conveniently place couch. And even as you began to unbutton my shirt, I don't think you fully grasped what you were doing. It was like your mind and body were on two seperate channels- and your minds had lost all control. I guess my mind was not in control either because I somehow managed to flip you over so that I was now on top, my lips hungury for more then what they were getting. And as I eagarly helped you out of your tank top and added it to the growing pile of our clothing, the instantaneity of my kissed grew. But when I fumbled with the clasp of your bra, you stopped me. It was as if you finally realized exactly what was happening, and it confused you. I slowly got off of you and moved over so that we now sat as far away from each other as possible. And then you let out a huge breath. ' I've never done this before, Ryan,' you confessed to me in a whisper. Like I said, you have way more courage then me. Before that I night I had never had sex eitherm but I wouldn't have told you that. But it's odd. When I was a teenager I wanted a lot of things - I was a very ambitious young man. And yet I had never wanted anything as much in my entire life as I had wanted you in that moment. That just goes to show the power of a young man's sex drive- particularly when his girlfriend is sitting across from him half dressed. From the look on your face I could tell that you were thinking things over, and after awhile you must have come to to some sort of conculsion because you slide closer to me and leanve dover to whisper in my ear, ' There is no one I would rather lose my virginity to then you.' And then you unclasped your own bra.

You cried afterwards. And my first though was that I had done something wrong and you felt like this was a mistake. I must have shown my worry on my face because you put on a weak smile and assured me that you were not crying because of something I had done. You were just overwhelmed, that's all. It was beginning to sink in that you were no longer a child. Somewhere along the way you had crossed the line into adulthood and it scared you. I gently brushed you tears away, but didn't say anything. I think that if I would have openly admitted that growing up scared me too, I would have cried with you. And crying in front of you at that moment would have made matters worse. So I just listened to confess all your worries and tried to encourage you as best as I could. Whether I was really any help, I have no idea. But you did stop crying and then next day we both said our farewells to our families and bordered that plane with our heads held high. No matter where life was going to take us, nothing was going to break us apart. We were in for the long haul.

I remember how on our wedding day you were so nervous about being the center of attention that you wanted to cancel the wedding and just go to Vegas to get eloped. but of course we had already decorated pretty much all of Lava Springs and everyone had flown in from all parts of the country to see us exchange our vows, so elpoing was not really an option. It took Sharpay and I a couple of hours to actually calm you donw enough to get you to agree that going through with this ceremony was the best thing for everyone. But to tell you the truth I think I was just- if not more- nervous then you were. I don't know if you noticed, but I had a big gash on the side of my neck. When I was shaving that morning I was shaking so much that I actually cut myself. And not just a little nick. That was quite a deep cut. But when I just stood there and stared at myself in the mirror, Troy- who was getting ready beside me- poured me the biggest single shot of vodka I think I have ever seen and then as I pounded it back he oured half a bottle of aftershave on that cut. Okay, not half the bottle. But a hell of a lot of that stuff, and it burnt like a son-of-a-bitch.

But we both mad it through that day. And we made it through the first couple of years too. Although sometimes I am not sure how. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, did. And all we ever did was fight and have sex. It was like we either really hated each other or we really loved each other. There was nothing inbetween. And sometimes I wondered why we even got married in the first place. But of course, there were those special moments. The moments that reminded me that I truly did love you.

Like when you told me you were pregnant with Jackson. It was at Sharpay and Zeke's wedding and everyone had gathered around a very pregnant Gabi. And while all the girls where focused on her, you turned and gave me a small smile. And I stared at you for awhile - until I finally realized what you were trying to tell me. Then I gave you a funny look and your smile got bigger as you nodded. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Unfourtunatly, our little exchange did not go unnoticed. Moments later Sharpay let out a high pitch squeal and pulled me into a huge hug.

But I also remember the day that I thought it was really over. It was about a month and a half before Jackson was born and you had just learned that your father was in the hospital because he had suffered a major heart attack. He was not expected to live. I called the producer on the show I was working on and somehow convinced him to have me a week off. Thn we pakced an overnight bag and were on the next planed headed for new Mexico. You were silent the whole flight there- which is understandable. When we arrived at the hospital, we were to late, and you broke down in your mother's arm. I just stood in the doorway of the room and watched. The whole situation seemed surreal to me. And I began to image what it would bel like in 30 or 40 years when I died and you and our son cried in each others arms over my body. Funny, I never considered that idea that I would be crying over your body instead of the other way around.

That night we sat up in bed and talked. But talking soon becaming yelling once you decided that the best thing to do was to move back here and live with your mother for awhile. I don't really know wht I was so determinded to stay in New York. It wasn't like I had actually gotten as far as I had hoped. But, even though I was already married and soon to be a father, I was still young. And I was still trying to live out my teenage fantasies. You, apparanly, had moved on.

Once it was clear to you that I was not willing to drop my life in New York and move across the country with you, I was kicked out of the room and forced to spend the night on the hide-away bed in the living room. The next morning you told me that I needed to do some serious growing up or else you were going to leave me. I was at a loss of words. In the frist couple of years you had often told me that you were going to leave me, but when you said it that morning there was a seriousness to your voice that was frightening. I spent the remainder of the day trying to figure out how I was going to get a new job here and how I was going to get out a a contract that I currently had with a production company. And by suupper time I was on the fast track to becoming a changed man. But then you apologized for acting so stupid and told me that it was selfish for you to make mt grow up. Especially when you hadn't really grown up yourself.

And then Jackson was born. And although we still fought, the world didn't just revolve around the two of us anymore. And before we knew it, we had five kids and had moved back to Albuquerque, where we opened a dance studio. It was not the life we had envisioned when we were eighteen- it was much better.

And I remember how just last week you confessed that at forty-five we were way to young to grandparents. I just shook my head at you as I looked down at the picture of our granddaughter that Cadance and Will had sent us. At five months old, little Hailey Robsen looked ver much like her mother and grandmother. And I could not help but laugh when you mumbeled about how they were way to young to be parents. Never mind that when we were there age you were pregnant with your third child. When I pointed this out you smiled and said that I was right. We should not worry about these things too much. 'We might as well be thankful for what we have. For you never know when it can all be yanked for underneath you' But one of us ever imagine that your words would so suddenly have so much meaning.

I know that if you were here with me right now you would probably be mad at me. You would tell me that I need to get over it and move on. And one day I will- just not today. Today I am going to actually allow myself to grieve. I am not going to just stand by and watch while those around me open up and become consumed by their emotions. I am going to cry. Cry until I can not cry anymore. And that I am going to get up, dust myself off and take the next step in my journey. Because although I may not have grown old with ou, we were together until the end. And I will always remember that.

**Wow....I was re-reading this while I typed...and I felt sad. I really really love this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay....so I have had this idea for quite some time and just decided to type it. But before you read this scene I have a lot of explaining to do. **

**Ryan has been dancing ballroom pretty much all his life with a girl named Rebecca Feilds. The Fields and the Evans are really close friends and everyone wants Becca and Ryan to get together. But in senior year Ryan started dating Kelsi. In this story there is no scholarship, but there is auditions for Julliard and both Ryan and Kelsi get in. But over the summer Ryan and Becca are offered the oppourtunity to dance professional, and despite not wanting to, Ryan signs a contract and he and Becca moves to Vegas and he declines Julliard. But he does not tells Kelsi until just before he leaves and she gets mad and breaks up with him. She goes to New York, but can't seem to be able to focus and then moves back to New Mexico after dropping out of school. She is depressed at frist, but then she meets Kevin and her life seems to pick up. Ryan ends up marrying Becca and dance professional for a while, but ends up quiting that. **

**This scene starts about 4 years after grad. It is the day before Kelsi trys to once more audition and go to Julliard. **

**THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM CONTAINS ANGST, ANGST AND MORE ANGST. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. **

**Actually this scene feels more like a soap opera then a HSM fanfic....but whatever. Actually this kind of reminds me of Carrie Underwood's new song " I Told You So" .... even though I had written a long time before I had actually heard that song.**

" Imagine how I felt," I pointed out as I smirked up at the brunette holding my hand. We had just finished our weekly dinner at The Chalet- a locally owned diner down the street from my condo- and had decided to enjoy that nice fall afteroon by walking. The owner- Pete Henderson- had gone to school with my dad and we had frequented that diner often when I was younger. Pete has been giving me free slices of strawberry and rubarb pie since was I seven. It's nice to have familiarities like that. It makes me glad to still be in Albuquerque. And it's something I am going to miss if I move away. " I mean here I am half in the ditch, scared out of my mind and panicking because I thought that I for sure damaged my dad's car and all because I had some how shifted from drive to neutral."

He shook his head at me and laughed. " But imagine how you would have felt if a good Samaritan- such as myself- had not bothered to stop and see what was wrong. You would have sat there for hours."

I rolled my eyes. Kevin liked to make fun of me. But in a good natured way. " No.... I would have figured it out...eventually."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly. " Eventually?"

I playfully swatted him on the arm. " Don't make fun of my lack of skills behind te wheel, Kevin. It's not funny."

He let out a chuckle and gently kissed me on the lips. " but, if it weren't for your less then perfect driving then we would not have met. So in a way it's a blessing in disguise."

I smiled at him. " True...but still," I paused as we stopped in front og my house and I dug in my purse for my keys. Why do I- like pretty much every other women that I know- throw my keys in my huge and messy purse? Why can't I just clip them onto the belt loop in my pants or something like that? " It's not nice to make fun of people just because they make stupid mistakes." I found my keys and unlocked the door.

We walked through the door and he raised an eyebrow at me as I took off my shoes and threw my purse on the counter. It landed with loud clang. One of these days I should go through it and throw away all the useless crap. But not today.

" Is that so Miss Nielsen? Well, then my humble apologies." I didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

I placed my shoes neatly on th emat and then turn to fac him, a smiling forming on my face. " You're such a pain in my ass, Kevin McBride." I joked as I leaned up to kisss him. " I don't know why I put up with you."

He shrugged his shoulders. " Perhaps it's because of my extremly handsome looks? Or my impeccable charm?"

I shook my head sheepishly. " Nope...that's not it."

" Ahh... " he pointed his finger at me. " It's because I am so great in bed."

" Kevin!" I retorted, trying to sound appalled that he would he would say such a thing, even though I was not.

He laughed. " Admit it Kelsi, if I wasn't good at sex you would have gotten rid of me years ago."

I rolled my eyes. " You caught me."

" Of course...." he paused as the sound of thunder in the distance echoed outside. " It's gong to storm tonight," he noted, even though it was obvious. I frowned. I hated storms. And Kevin knew trhat. " I could always keep you company," he said as he wrapped his amrs around me.

I shook my head. " tomorrow is my audition." He nodded, he had heard that before. " I need to be well rested and ready to go. We both know that if you spend that night, that wouldn't happen."

He put on a ridiculouslt over dramtic frown and I shook my head at him. " That's not going to work on me mister."

He sighed heavily and then rolled his eyes. " Fine...then I guess I'll just leave. Obviously Julliard is more important then me." He plared at me, trying to look and sound he was not succeeding. I burst out laughing and a smiled appeared on his face. " Okay....whatever. Go and play your piano." He leaned down to kiss me one more time. " I'll probably call you sometime and see how you're dong."

I nodded and opened the door from him. As he left he gave me one last smile. " I love you, You know that?"

I smirked, but didn't say anything. He walked through the door and down the short drive. Once he turned te corner I shut that door and let out a huge breath. He always told me that he loved me, but in the three years that we have been together I can't remember ever returning the words. It took me a very long time to recover from the last time I told someone I loved them. And I guess I just wasn't ready to put myself in that postion again. Besides, I wasn't really sure what being in love felt like anymore.

I walked into the living room and sat dwon at my paino and began to play. I wasn't really playing anything in particualr - just letting my fingers move across the keys. I was surprised with myself when I began to played the opening of " I Just Want To Be With You." That was a song I had not played in years, a song thatI had been trying yo forget, but unfortunately could not. I stopped playing and closed my eyes. And then I banged my hands on the keys, frustrated. Why was it that whenever I thought I was ready to move on, something always tried to stop me? I took a second to regain my composure and then began to play the piece I would be playing for my audition tomorrow. I was determined that this time it was going to be different. I was going to move on with my life.

After practicing for an hour I was satisfied with myself. There was no point to over over practicing and then psyching myself out. So I opted for taking a nice buble bath and the heading to bed early. As I climbed into the tub I heard the sound of rain on my roof and I groaned. I really hope that the power didn't go out when I was still in the tub.

After my bath I cureld up under my covers, read a couple of pages of my book and then - despite the fact that it was only 9:30 - I tunrede off the lights and closed my eyes.

I was awoken hours later by a bang on my door. At first I thought it was just the storm, but when the banging persisted I groaned and slide out of bed. Who the hell would want to come and visit me at this hour, particularly when it is pouring heavily outside?

As I walked down the hall to the door, the banging continued. " I'm coming, hold on," I yelled as I looked through the peep hole. But I cursed when I realized that I could only make outline of what looked like a man on my doorstep. I had forgottn to put on my glasses. So I unlocked the door and began to open it slowly, fully prepared to slam the door shut if the person on the other side was of the unsavoury type.

As I opened the dorr I heard a voice that made my voice stop. " Are you going to opened the door Kelsi? Or am I going to have to stand here all night?"

I was half tempted to just slam the door in his face. How dare he come here, especially when tomorrow was te day of my audition. But something inside of me told me to let him in, to see what he wants. And I found myself opening the door wide and allowing him into my home at two in the morning. " How?" That was all I could say when he brushed past me and then stood in my front hallway. I shut the door behind him.

He didn't say anything, just looked around my house and then nodded. " This is not a bad place here," His eyes lingered on a phot of Kevin and I that was on the matle by the window. There was something in the way that he just stood there that made me sad. it was as if he was not seeing what he expected.

I walked over to the desk in the living room and rummaged through the drawer, until I found my spare pair of glasses. I put them on, glad that now I could foucs on other things besides trying yo make out the objects in my own home. " What are you doing here Ryan?" I aksed, not sure that I wanted hear the answer.

" I was in the neighbourhood. Just thought I would drop by." he replied.

" At two in the morning?"

He shrugged his shoulers. " I wanted to come earlier, but I just couldn't make myself do it."

I was at a lost of words. For what do you say to someone who hadn't seen in almost four years, someone who ripped out your heart and crushed it? Particularly when they showed up unexpected in the middle of the night.

" Look at me Kelsi," he said suddenly and I frowned. " Just look at me."

I stopped and stared at him. Although I had seen a blurry outline of him when she was standing outside my door, and I had seen him once I had put my glasses on, this was the first time I really looked at him. And I was not sure of what I thought about what I was seeing.

His hair was a bit lonver then it was the last time I had seen him and - probably due to the fact it was soaking wet- it was disheleved and covered the majority of his face. His soaking wet plain black t-shirt clung to his body, emphasising his well define chest ( I could not help but notice that he was in far better shape then he had been four years aog. But then again dancing is a lot more physical then most people think) and his faded and slightly ripeed jeans were slowly dripping, causing a small puddle to from onthe floor around his ankles.

He absently wiped some of his hair away from the front of his eyes and I quickly turned away. It was not his unkempt hair, nor his uncharacteristic manner of dress that bothered me. It was his eyes.

In that breif moment when our eues meet I wished tht I had not looked at him at all. His eyes no longer held that sparkle that I remembered all to well. They looked cold, almost colorless. It is like he is dead inside, I thought as I shuddered.

Suddenly I felt his cold hand grab my shoulders as he spun me around and forced me to stare into those eyes. " You have no idea," he whispered.

I forced myself not to once again look away as I whispered back, " What do you want Ryan?"

He let go and turned his back on me. " You," he siad so quietly, that at first I was not even sure he had said it. " I want you."

And then he began to pace back and forth, his voice getting louder and faster with every word. " It's like every time I close my eyes all I see is your face, and it haunts me, Kelsi. And I just want to...I want to push you up against a wall and kiss you passionately...and and and I want to hold you close and just listen to your heart beat and I want to whisper I love you in your ear....and aahhhhhh," he ran his fingers through his hair, " ... the more I think about it the worse it gets...you're like a drug to me....and....and I just....I just..." he stopped pacing for a second and looked up, staring at me.

I had not moved since he began his rant, and despite not wanting to be, I was scared. My bottom lip was now trembling.

" Oh shit...I'm...I'm ...I'm so sorry...so sorry," he stuttered as he began to once again pace back and worth, and then walked over to wall and banged his head against it as he began to talk to himself. " Of course she's upset...she hasn't heard from you from in almost four years....and suddenly you're in her home confesssing in the middle of the night.....damn it...." he stopped suddenlt and closed his eyes. And for a moment the only noise was the sound of his heavy breathing.

" Ryan?" I asked apprehensively. The fact that he wasn't saying anything or even moving, frightened me more then his rambling did.

He didn't say anything for a moment and then he let out a dishearten chuckle. " She left me, you know that? It didn't even last a year." He slowly spun around and faced me. I had moved a little bit closer to him, but my lip was still trembling slightly. " You used to be so full of passion, Ryan. When you still loved to dance...when you still loved me." he shook his head and slowly slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. " I never loved her."

I slowly nodded. For some reason I always knew that he didn't love her.

" And I don't think she ever loved me," he continued - his knees were know pressed to his chest. " She married me because I made her look good... and I married her," he choked back a dry sob, " I married her because I couldn't stand up to my father."

I slowly walked over to the wall he was up against and sat down beside him. He didn't look at m, just continued to talked. " Marrying her was the second worst thing I ever did..." He slowly looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes and I could tell that he was trying very hard to not cry in front of me, " Leaving you was the first."

I looked at the man beside me and I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen in the furture, but I knew that right now he needed help. And I was the only onw who could help him. So I pulled him inot a hig and whipsered into his ear. " It takes a real man to admit his feelings, Ryan. It's okay for you to cry."

He stared at me for a moment and then he began to cry. And i just held him as he allowed all the emotions he had been forced to hold spill out.

" I feel like such an idiot," he admitted after he had finished crying. " I mean of course you moved on. And you have every right to. It was selfish of me to think that if I cam crying back to you that you would still be waiting for me, ready to pick up where we left off."

I let out a hige breath. " Ryan, I did wait for you. For almost a year. I dropped out a Julliard because of you." He scowled at this, but I just continued. " But, I couldn't live my life like that."

He nodded. " I know."

" And..." I slowly got up from the floor and began to pace. " ....I can't just drop everything just vecause you came bacl. I have a boyfriend, Ryan. And Kevin loves me very much."

" But do you love him back?"

I stopped pacing and stared down at him. How could he have possibly known that I had been asking myself that very question early on that day. He took the moment of slience as an opportunity to get off my floor and walked over to me. I let out a sigh. " It's...it;s just..." I trailed off, not sure how to tell him how I felt. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't really have any trouble figuring out what I felt for Kevin and how to express it to him.

He nodded his head " I get it Kels." It was odd to hear him use my nickname, but he didn't seem to take notice of the oddity and just continued. " I'm just screwing thsi up more by beinghere," He turned away form me and began to walk towards the door, to once again walk out of my life. And I was just about to let him, when something inside me told me to stop him.

" Ryan," I yelled and he spun around again. " Don't leave."

" What?"

" I don't ..... I don't want you to leave...I mean...uh...I want you to be in my life."

He gave me a confused look. " But....Kevin?"

I sighed. " I don't know, Ryan. I really don't know. But...but I know that I can't lose you again. Just....let me think, okay?"

He frowned. " Kelis, if you love him stay with him. Don't let me get in the way."

I groaned in frustration. Why did this have to be so confusing? " But I don't know if I love him. Maybe the only reason I am with him is because I was trying to get over you. It's just...ahhhhh...Why? Why is this happening to me?"

He shook his head, but didn't say anything thing. I could tell that he was blaming himself for my frustration and that bothered me. But, he was right to blame himself. If he had not gone off and left me in the dark we would probably have benn married and this would not be happeninf. But things don't always work out the way you plan. And now I have a huge desicion to make. Do I stay with the man who helped me through one of the worst parts of my life, a man who love me with all his heart and would drop everything to make me happy? Or do I go back to the one who - although he broke my heat and caused me pain - helped me come out of my shell and allowed me to express myslef in ways I have never done before, the onw who showe dme that somethings were worth taking a risk for, the one that I loved with all my heart and did drop everything to make happy? Was this even worth all the turmoil?

**Haha...that is where I am leaving it because I can not decide which one she will pick. I mean orginally I wanted to get her back with Ryan....but then I realized that this is more complicated then I thought. I mean Kevin feels for her the same she felt for Ryan ...so to leave him would bve cruel. Oh whatever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love country music because it always seems to inspire me. Anyways this particular one-shot is about the duet called " Let's Make Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. I thought that since my last one-shot was kind of angst filled, this one would be a little more fluffier, to kind of balance things out. **

" Kelsi? Are you here ?" Ryan called as he opened the door to his girlfriend's apartment with his key. He had knocked several times, but there had been no answer. But that didn't mean she might not be home. Sometimes she was so caught up in her work that she sort of drowned out the world, especially since she had just gotten some new equipment, including a pair a headphones she could pug into her keyboard and enable her to play anytime she wanted to.

He only had half an hour before he had to head off to his four o'clock class, but he wanted to stop by and ask her to look over some of the choreography for a number in the show they were doing together for a project in their final year in Julliard. It was not very often that two people from different departments worked together on projects like this , but - much to Kelsi's surprise - Ryan had somehow charmed the professors into letting them try this partnership. He had guaranteed them that they would not be disappointed. The only problem was that he now had to make sure that he was not forced to eat his words.

He shut the door behind him and glanced around her kitchen/ living room and playfully rolled his eyes. There was dirty dishes and laundry all over the place. Kelsi was not a very tidy person to begin off with, but when she got into a creative mood sometimes she neglected the domestic aspects of life. Plus, she clamed that a house that was to clean was depressing. And she didn't want any negative in her life.

But Ryan didn't mind the mess. Infact, he loved it. When he was growing up his mother was very particular about appearances, and this included the house. It always looked like it could be straight out of a home décor magazine. And even though they had maids who cleaned the house, Derby Evans insisted that her children keep their own rooms tidy. ( Little did she know that Sharpay never did clean her own room. Until the twins were 14 she had somehow convinced Ryan to do it, and after that she hired a private cleaning lady who came when their father was at the office and their mother was at the spa or out with girlfriends. Although honesty was not Sharpay's forte, cunningness was.) But sometimes he wished that it could have just once in a while looked lived in.

He quickly checked in Kelsi's bedroom - which looked more like a recording studio then a bedroom - and upon noticing that she was indeed not home turned to leave again. He could always call her after his class. But he stopped when he noticed a old looking blue notebook that was lying open on her bed. Her songbook. This was where she had written the lyrics to pretty much all the songs she had written since junior year in high school , and although it was getting worn by over use, it was her most prized possession . It contained her most darkest secrets, her most deepest desires.

She had shown him the songs in this book a hundreds of times over the years. Even the songs that she a written just for herself, songs she would never in a million years share with the world. It made him smile to know that she was willing to share that part of herself with him. The more vulnerable - and in his opinion- beautiful part of Kelsi Nielsen.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the notebook, curious to see what she was working on now. Probably a new song for their show. She had told him yesterday that she felt the show was missing a number and he could image her pacing this little room late at night, trying to come up with the prefect song. The thought made him happy. But as he began to read the words on the page he began to realize that this was not a song for the show. It was something way more personal then anything she would write for a show. This song was him and only him.

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_Dreaming all day_

_Of holding you,_

_Touching you _

_The only thing I want to do _

_Is be with you_

_As close to you_

_As I can be._

_Chorus_

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight _

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's makes love._

_Oh baby_

He suddenly felt slightly flushed when he finished reading . Although they had been a couple for almost five years and they did have a fairly active sex life, Kelsi was not one to be so forward about such things. And although a lot of her songs involved love and relationships and romantic entanglements, this was the first one - that he had read or heard- which dealt directly with the physical aspects of it.

He sat down at her bed and re-read the lyrics. Then he reached over for a pencil that was on her beside side table and wrote his own verse. When he was done he placed the notebook on her kitchen so she was sure to see it, then locked the door behind him and went to class.

About an hour and a half after Ryan had left, Kelsi arrived home and practically collapsed onto her couch in pure exhaustion. This morning when she had woken up, her plans of the day had consisted of pretty much just lounging around her house and perhaps playing around on her new equipment. It was not very often that she got a day off work, and to also have her only class of the day be cancelled because her professor had a family emergency. This perfect day to just take a breather and relax. Unfortunately her cousin who also happened to live in New York had an emergency at work and had asked Kelsi to watch her two young children for a couple of hours. And Kelsi of course - being the kind hearted person she was- could not say no.

As she glanced around her house she noticed that her songbook was on the kitchen table and briefly wondering what it was doing there. She remembered leaving it on her bed this morning after she had written the first verse of a song she had been working on. But perhaps in all the hustle and bustle of suddenly having to change her plans she had moved it and just forgotten that she had done so.

She got up and grabbed the book off the table, opening to the page where she had left off. She had been thinking about this song all day, but she was unsure what to write in the next verse. Perhaps reading it over a couple of times would inspire something. She was surprised to see that there already was a second verse, written in Ryan tidy handwriting.

_Do you know what you do to me_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you_

_And needing you_

_I'm so in love you_

_Look in my eyes _

_Let's get lost tonight_

_In each other _

_Repeat Chorus _

She could not help but feel touched when she read his verse. It was odd. She knew that he loved her, he did tell and show her that everyday. But this verse seemed to emphasize his emotions even more and gave her the sudden urge to go see him and show him just how much she loved him back.

When she arrived at Ryan's apartment ten minutes later, she knocked on his door and impatiently waited for him to open it. She did have a key, but she didn't like to use it unless she had to. As soon as he opened the door she pulled him into a kiss and when they broke apart he had a silly smile on his face that made her giggle.

" It's good to see you too, Miss Nielsen." he said as he shut the door behind her. "What brings you here in the middle of the afternoon.? Not that I mind seeing my girlfriend."

" You read my song."

" And which song would that be? You do write a lot of songs." He teased as he pulled her close.

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " You know which one."

" Oh …you mean the one where you want to make love to me all night long, until all our strength is gone. That one?"

She blushed slightly at his openness and then chuckled at herself. She was the one who had written the song. " Perhaps," she whispered as he guided her towards his bedroom.

" And are you upset that I read it?" He asked as he began to kiss her jaw line and slowly descend down her neck.

" No," she whispered in his ear as he continued to kiss her.

He stopped kissing her and smiled. " Good." He then gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. " And who am I to deny you what you want?"

She didn't say anything, just grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately.

**I hate endings because I never know when to end…..but whatever. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This was inspired by a scene from fallinrain's story Love Profound. I thought of the idea while I was at work a couple of days ago, which is so odd. It has nothing to do with my job. I mean there is nothing in this scene about tourists, camping, cleaning or fishing. The only connection I can make is that they both revolve around rich Americans. ( Not that I have anything against rich people from the States…I mean they do pay my bills and some of them even give me pretty good tips…and most of them a really nice to me. ) But while my job is all about pleasing the vacationers and making sure that their stay in Canada is enjoyable so they come back next year, this story is about snobby rich people and the Evans family….so their really isn't a connection. Anyways…the point is while I was out on some island frying fish for a group of people from Texas, Sharpay popped into my head and by the time I got back to camp 4 hours later I had the whole scene planned out. Completely random…but I love the randomness…it makes life fun!!!!**

**Although this could be seen as a Relsi fic ( and it is part of a collection of scenes that are devoted to Relsi) this scene is mainly about Sharpay and shows her in a different light. It is more about how she is starting to realize that there is more to life then having everything and being rich and wanting everything. **

Sharpay glanced around the room at all the people mingling about the huge banquet hall and could not help but roll her eyes . It amused her slightly that not that long ago she would have considered these people her friends and actually looked forward to these gatherings. Now the whole ordeal annoyed the hell out of her.

She grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter that was passing by and took a small sip. She knew it was expensive and supposed to be impressive, but she didn't really care for it. It was to bitter for her taste. But, these gatherings were all about making impressions and putting on a show, so she drank some anyways . This earned her a raised eyebrow from her brother who was passing on his way to the bathroom. She gave him a cheeky smirk and he slowly rolled his eyes. She knew she was probably going to get a lecture later on about how it was not right to drink underage. But she was 20 years-old for goodness sakes- not 12. And besides it was only a little bit of wine, not a beer. She shuddered at the thought. Sharpay Evans drinking a beer? Not in a million years. She was so above that.

She turned around when she heard someone calling her name, and groaned slightly when she saw who it was. Megan Whitman, the daughter of the CEO of one of the many companies her father invested in. Following right behind her was Amy Hatfield one of her many drones. " Oh, hey Megan," she said sweetly as she took another sip of her drink. " Amy."

Both Megan and Amy smiled back. " So," Megan continued as she grabbed a drink from another passing waiter, " I was at the spa yesterday and I was talking to Emily Fadden and she said that her brother caught Hilary Adams in bed with the English Lit Prof over at U of A ." Sharpay resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Juicy gossip was what the girl lived for.

" I mean can you believe it?" Amy added with a disgusted looked on her face. "Hilary doesn't even go to U of A .Obviously, because why would anybody with money want to go there?" At this Sharpay cringed inside. Although she had not originally been very pleased that she was going to U of A, the school had grown on her. And besides, her father practically owned the place. And she was pretty sure Amy knew this. " Besides the English Lit Prof is like 40 and he is not even hot."

" I agree." Megan said with a nod. " Don't you think Sharpay?"

Sharpay thought about this for a second and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to look like she was putting much thought into the question . " I think it's none of my concern who Hilary sleeps with and I try not to flirt with my teachers, it looks bad."

"Oh…." Amy started, but she was interrupted by Megan.

" Who is that?"

Sharpay frowned slightly as she glanced in the direction Megan was pointing in. Megan Whitman made her business to try and know everything about everyone that came to these gatherings. And it was not very often that she didn't recognize someone. " Oh, that's Kelsi Nielsen." she replied once she saw who Megan was talking about. Both Kelsi and Zeke had been invited by the Evans family as guests. Unfortunately Zeke was sick and unable to make it.

" You know her?"

Sharpay slowly nodded but didn't say anything.

Megan shrugged it off. " Well, it's so obvious that she does not belong here. I mean, look at that dress. I bet it didn't even cost more then a thousand dollars. And it looks like she did her own hair and make-up."

Sharpay frowned slightly at this. Although in high school she was not really nice to Kelsi, they had recently become quite good friends. And she was very happy that her brother had found someone who he cared for and loved very much- someone who returned those feelings. She had been ecstatic to learn that last week Ryan had proposed and she was looking forward to helping with the wedding and being the maid of honour. She had also offered to buy Kelsi a dress for this occasion, but the brunette had politely declined. Apparently her parents had spent a lot of money and bought her a couple of new dresses because they knew that now she was Ryan Evans' fiancée he would most likely bring her along to social events and they wanted her to look decent. But it seemed that it wasn't enough.

" I actually like her dress," Sharpay said after a moment. " I mean, why spend thousands of dollars on a dress when you can get once just as nice for half the price? As long as it looks good on you who cares how much it costs."

Megan raised her eyebrows. " This coming from a girl who spent $5,000 dollars on a pair of shoes two years ago."

Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders.

Megan glanced back at Kelsi and then took a sip of her drink. "So, how do you know her anyways?"

Sharpay was about to open her mouth and say something about how they used to go to school together and she really didn't know her that well, when Ryan walked over and gave Kelsi a kiss.

Both Amy and Megan gave Sharpay a disproving look. " Oh….well isn't that just disturbing."

" Excuse me?" Sharpay's tone was becoming rather bitter. She was really starting to get annoyed with Megan.

" Oh come on, Sharpay. Don't tell me you actually approve of this? I mean your own twin brother is having an affair with….well trailer trash. That is so embarrassing."

" Embarrassing?" she asked in disbelief. " Are you kidding me? They love each other , and they plan on getting married next fall."

Megan let out a small chuckle. " Really? I would have thought your brother would have had more common sense then to marry someone like her. I mean it's not like there is a shortage of decent women for him to pick from."

"Like you?" Sharpay asked with a sneer.

Megan just smirked and then continued. " Your parent's must be so disappointed. Having him disgrace the Evans family name like that. But at least she is not black."

" What?" Sharpay snapped. She suddenly was very thankful that Zeke was not here. She could take the bashing of her school and - even though she knew it was wrong-she could tolerate the snide comments about her brother and future sister-in-law. But judging someone because of their race- and then suggesting that it was a disgrace to be with someone who has a different skin color was something she would not put up with. Her and Zeke got enough stares from people when they walked hand in hand down the street and she was tried of all the bullshit people gave her because she loved a man who was different. She loved him and that was it! Nobody was going to suggest otherwise and get away with it. " If I were you I would watch what you say and who you say it to. Because I legally have a say in who and what my father invests his money in and you never know, one day you might wake up and life as you know may no longer exists. Do I make my self clear?"

" Crystal."

Sharpay gave the two of them one more glare and turned and walked over to her brother who was standing over by the refreshment table. Ryan glanced up at his sister and raised an eyebrow. " So…what's this weeks big scandal?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sharpay let out a sigh and glanced over at Kelsi who was on the other side of the room talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Ryan slowly nodded " Ahh…well it's to be expected, I guess."

Sharpay glanced at her brother, slightly bewildered. "I don't how you do it."

" Do what?"

" Oh come on Ry. You're not dumb. I know you hear what people are saying. And yet you remain so annoyingly optimistic."

He put on a small smile. " You could be optimistic too, you know."

She rolled her eyes. " It's not that easy."

" Tell me about it." There was a moment of silence and then he let out a sigh. " I've been doing a lot of thinking this past year."

" About what?" She asked curiously. She could tell that something was bothering him, despite that fact that he was trying not to really show it.

" It's …well…dad's not really getting any younger, you know" She nodded and he continued. " And being his only son and all, I am the most likely candidate to take over Evans&Samford. ….and they are starting to watch me, Sharpay. I can tell. They want to make sure that I am worthy of taking on such a responsibility….and to tell you the truth, I am not sure I am."

Sharpay shook her head and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. " Don't say that . You and Kelsi are both good people. And all these people," she gestured to everyone around the room, " should be thankful that you are will being running that company someday."

He smiled at her and then pulled her into a small hug. She squirmed a little bit and he let out a chuckle. Sharpay greatly disliked public displays of affection.

" But you know what?" he asked once he let go of her. " As much as I care about our family's reputation and the welling being of the company and as much as I respect that fact that our parents worked very hard to get where they are, if I had to chose between all this and Kelsi, I would drop it all in a heart beat. I could live without the billions of dollars, and although it might be hard at first I could build my own reputation based on honesty and hard work. But I could not live without her."

Sharpay slowly nodded. She had already figured that out.

" And you know what?" he added. " I think dad understands…at least I hope he does."

Sharpay let out a little laugh and glanced over at her parents. " He does."

Ryan put on a weak smile which quickly got bigger when he noticed Kelsi walking in their direction. " You look absolutely gorgeous tonight," he said when she was at his side.

She blushed slightly. " So you keep saying."

" Then it must be true."

Sharpay rolled her eyes slightly at their mushiness and then smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought they were so damn cute.

Kelsi looped her arm around Ryan's and then leaned ever so slightly on his shoulder. " You know, I am starting to understand what you meant about this just being a really big game."

" What do you mean?"

" Do you see that man?" she asked, pointing to an man in his late forties who was now talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Ryan nodded and then chuckled as his mother turned in their direction and rolled her eyes. " Yeah, that's Nicholas Fadden. He owns a big pharmaceutical company. Why?"

" He's been giving me evil glares all evening. But as soon as your dad introduced me as his future daughter-in-law he kissed my hand and told me it was a pleasure to meet me and that I looked lovely tonight."

" Yes, well….someday we will inevitably be in control of what happens to a good portion of that man's money." He gently tapped the tip of her nose and she let out a little giggle. " You, my darling, are just going to have to get used to all these people trying to kiss your ass. Because, trust me, most of them will try sooner or later."

" I see. I take it you are already used to that."

He put on a charming smile and she could not help but laugh. " Well of course. I am an Evans after all. We have been getting our asses kissed for many generations now."

" Oh really," she raised an eyebrow and gave him a cheeky smile, " Is that so, Mr. Evans?"

He pulled her closer to him and nodded. " I am afraid so."

" Well then I guess if you are so used to getting your ass kissed, a kiss on the lips just won't be good enough for you. Which is a shame, seeing as my fiancée says I am a really good kisser."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and gagged slightly, but then frowned. Here she was in a room crowded with people and yet she suddenly felt very lonely. She glanced over at her parents who were still talking to Mr. Fadden and over at her brother who was now kissing his fiancée - both of them ignoring the stares they were now getting- and let out a sigh. Then she tapped Ryan on the shoulder and waited - rather impatiently - for him and Kelsi to break apart. Although she found them cute, she sometimes found them to be too much. " I'm going home Ryan."

" What? It's not even 10 o'clock."

" I know." " What's wrong?" he asked with a frown. She let out a sigh. " I…I miss Zeke. And I am just tired. And I don't belong here anyways."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. " Sharpay, this kind of stuff is right up your alley."

" No it's not. Not anymore. It's not so fun once you understand the implications of everything. And besides, Zeke is at my apartment and if I leave him alone for to long, who knows what will happen."

Kelsi smiled slightly. " You've changed Sharpay. For the better. You're a good person and I am glad that I am going to be apart of this family."

Sharpay smiled. " Of course you are glad. I mean look around you Kels, there are plenty of girls who would kill to be in your position."

Ryan smiled too. " I'll take that as a complement."

" Oh, stop being so full of yourself, Ry." Sharpay said playfully and both Ryan and Kelsi laughed.

" No, I really mean it, Shar." Kelsi said after a moment. " There are lots of people in your situation who don't give a damn about anything expect themselves. But you guys don't, and I am thankful of that."

Sharpay just smiled and then turned to leave. " Well, I'll call you guys tomorrow. Toodles."

As Ryan watched his sister leave he could not help but be in awe at what a transformation she had made in the last couple of years. Although there still was the old self centered and bossy Sharpay lurking about, it preferred to stay hidden. Which was a good thing for everyone involved. And although he might not ever say it out loud he truly was proud of her and could not have asked for a better twin.

**I am really not so sure about the ending…but I like the rest. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today is my 19****th**** birthday. And since I have the day off I just decided to sit down and write and then post it. This is what I ended up writing and I no idea why. But whatever. I guess this takes place in sophomore year. **

" You can't have a party Sharpay," I insisted as I followed my sister down the hallway.

" And why not?" she snapped back at me.

"Because it is illegal."

She rolled her eyes at me. "So?"

" It's not right."

She stopped walking and turned to look at me. I sighed. I knew that I had already lost this argument. " If you don't want to be there, fine. Go spend the night with your little girlfriend. I really don't care what you do, but I am having a party."

She spun back around stalked off. I groaned - I hate it when she called Kelsi my "little girlfriend" - and then walked in the directions of the lockers looking for Kelsi. I found her coming out of the theatre and I smiled. Perhaps Sharpay had made a good point. If I spent the night with Kelsi, I wouldn't have to worry about her stupid party.

" Hey Kels,' I said as took her books from her so should could open her locker.

" Hey."

" So…uh..wanna hang out tonight?"

She shut her locker door and then turned to me, shaking her head. " I can't. I have to go to Toronto, remember?"

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about that. " Right…. for your grandparent's 50th anniversary. You told me that yesterday." She nodded. " Yeah. Well my plane leaves at 7:30 tonight and I won't be back until late Monday night. But I'll see you on Tuesday."

" Yeah, Tuesday," I mumbled. It looked like I would have to stay home tonight. Great.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment and then I turned to leave. " Um…well…I have to go….the car's waiting. Have fun in Canada." And with that I rushed off, feeling slightly embarrassed. Although I was not quite sure why.

That evening as Sharpay got ready for her party I stayed upstairs. I played my guitar, practiced my contemporary dance routine and took a long shower By the time I was done it was 8:00 and the first guest were arriving. But I didn't care. I turned on my tv and began flipping through the channels, stopping when I noticed that Fiddler on the Roof was on and that it had just begun.

At around 9:30 Sharpay barged into my room. " Ryan! If you are here you might as well come downstairs and have some fun."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked slightly unstable and I suspected that she had already had plenty to drink. " But I am having a good time here," I argued.

She looked at my tv and rolled her eyes. " By watching Fiddler on the Roof? Come on Ry, you can do better then that." She walked over and shut off my tv and grabbed my hand. She lead me downstairs into the kitchen.

I looked around at all the people. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

" Here drink this," she demanded as she poured me a shot of what looked like vodka.

I shook my head, but she just glared at me. So I took the shot glass apprehensively from her hand and pounded it back. I coughed as the alcohol burned as it went down. Incase you have not noticed, I sometimes find it rather difficult to say no to my sister.

She took the glass from my hand and then ushered me into the front room where Troy, Chad and six other players from the basketball team where sitting around a table playing some sort of card game.

" My brother is joining you," Sharpay told them and then stalked off.

Troy nodded and moved over so there was a spot for me sit to down. It was interesting that in school it wasn't really cool from him to hang out with me, but here in my house and drinking my father's liquor there didn't seem to be a problem.

Chad held a deck of cards in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. " The game is simple man. You have to guess whether or not I will deal a red card or a black card. If you are right it is the next person's turn. But if you are wrong you have to take a shot. Understand?"

I nodded. It was really was quite simple. I got the first two right. But I missed round three, four and five. I think I got round six right, but I took a shot anyways. I no longer really noticed to burning sensation after every drink. But before I got to round seven I was whisked into the living room by a senior on the cheerleading squad. At least I think she was a cheerleader.

We danced. And I remember telling her that she was a good dancer, but that she needed to work on the technical aspect of it. I told her that I could help her, if she wanted me to. She just smiled.

And then someone passed me a beer. Which confused me I remembered that my sister had said that there was to be no beer at her party because beer was for trashy people. I drank it just to spite her.

I kept dancing with the cheerleader. And it felt good to just let the music take over me and to move how ever I pleased, instead of always following choreography. But after awhile I began to feel very warm. I pulled my dance partner closer to me and whispered into her ear. " Do you want to go outside?"

She nodded and giggled. I grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd of people and out into the backyard. Once outside I let out a sigh. I was so glad to get out of that hot house and get some fresh air. I looked around and smiled. It was a nice night. The sky was clear making it possible to see the stars and the moon was shining down, reflecting off the water in the pool and casting interesting shadows all around us.

I stood and watched as the cheerleader took off her shoes and walked around the edge the pool. I must admit, she was rather pretty. Suddenly she let out a little scream as she lost he balance and fell into the water. I rushed over to the edge was surprised to find that once she had resurfaced he began to laugh.

" Come join me, the water is so nice."

I shook me head. " I don't have a swimsuit, I left it at home," I insisted, which is pretty stupid seeing as we were at my home. But I am pretty sure that I was drunk at the time, so a lot of what I said probably didn't make much sense.

She smiled. " So? Just take off your shoes and jump in."

I thought about this for a moment and then nodded. The water did look quite inviting. After I took off my shoes I took a running jump into the pool, the water splashing everywhere.

When I surfaced she playfully splashed water in my face and I laughed. I was about to splash her back, but before my hand hit the water she grabbed it a pulled me closer to her. " You know, you're really nice Ryan," she said with a smile.

I just nodded, suddenly aware of just how close were to each other and just how pretty she was.

She looked at me for a moment and then leaned in to kiss me. And I didn't stop her. Infact I kissed her back, vaguely aware of the fact that she was guiding me towards the wall of the pool. But I really didn't care. I just kept kissing her with as much intensity as I could, my hands around her wait, pulling her closer to me. Once my back hit the side of the pool I removed my lips from her and began to kiss her jaw line, slowly descending to her neck. She let out a small moan and I continued, building intensity. But then I stopped, suddenly aware of her legs which were wrapped around her waist and her hand which were tugging at my t-shirt.

" This isn't right," I said, trying to get her off of me.

She looked up at me confused. " What?"

" I just can't do this," I told her as I pushed myself out of the pool and turned to walk back to the house.

" Ryan, wait! Come back, I'm sorry," she called after me, but I just ignored her.

I walked back though the patio door and was actually surprised to see that there was still lots of people dancing in my living room. But then I looked at the clock and realized that I had only been outside for half an hour- although it felt like hours to me. My plan was to slowly make it upstairs and quickly change into something dry and then pretend that nothing had happened. But that didn't work out because before I could even make it to the stairs I was bombarded by my sister.

She placed her hand firmly on my shoulder and then looked at me confused, as if for a moment she had forgotten what she was going to say, and then nodded her head. " Wh….why are you so wet?"

I shook my head at her. She was so drunk, but then again I was not really one to say thing because I was most definitely not sober. " I uh….accidentally fell in the pool."

" Right…well…well that wasn't very smart of you," she said matter of factly and then stumbled off back into the living room.

I began to walk up the stairs, rather slowly. I was suddenly aware of the fact that the room was spinning slightly and I was beginning to feel rather dizzy and sick. When I finally made it to my room I shut the door, stripped out of my wet clothes and put on the first pieces of clothes I could find - a t-shirt with the Beatles on it and a pair of old sweat- and collapsed onto my bed.

But I could not sleep. My mind kept wondering to the incident in the pool. For a moment there had been a smart part of me that had not wanted to stop. But then Kelsi had popped into my mind and I felt ashamed. And even though she is not my girlfriend I felt guilty- and slightly dirty- for having such thoughts and sudden urges about a girl two years older then that I hardly knew. I felt like in some way I was cheating on her. It was not a feeling I liked, and I vowed that I would never let something like that happen again.

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of the telephone. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, stumbled down the stair and into the living room. I stepped over an asleep senior as I grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

" Hello?" I mumbled.

" Ducky? Is that you? You don't sound so good." I paused for a second. If I sounded how I felt, well then, I must have sound like shit. " I think I am getting a cold mom."

" Well, drink some hot liquids and eat soup, okay sweetums."

" I will."

" Good. Is your sister there?" I looked around and found Sharpay passed out on the sofa. There was some sort of stain on her shirt, her hair was messy and one of her shoes was missing. Apparently even Sharpay had her off days. " Uh…I think she is in shower," I lied. I could have told mom the truth, but that would have also gotten me into a ton of trouble.

" Oh, well tell her I called."

" Okay."

" And today is Maria's day off so could you please tidy up a little bit. Just so that she doesn't have to do double the work tomorrow."

I looked around the house and cringed. It was a disaster.

" And we will be back tomorrow afternoon, okay," she continued. " I will call when we land in the airport."

" Sure."

" Okay, well bye then Ducky. I love you." " I love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and slowly walked over to Sharpay. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

**Okay so this is not my best, but I really don't care. It's my birthday so I can write as crappy as I want to and end it at the most random spot…so there!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is all jenpen1027 and fallinrain's fault!!! Both of their last chapter's were quite steamy …and so I just decided that I was going to write a steamy scene too. I hope it is not too much….I tried to be as ungraphic as possible…I was going for a more romantic feel. Tell me what you think.**

Kelsi felt her body trembled slightly as he pressed his lips ever so gently against her skin and slowly began to trace her collarbone. As he reached the base of her neck and began to ascend upward she let out a soft moan causing him to momentarily stop kissing her and smirk - he seemed to rather enjoy the fact that his kisses where causing her to have such sensations.

" Ryan," she whispered the moment he stopped, " please…." " Please what?" he mumbled into her neck as he started to kiss her again.

" Please…don't….don't…" It was impossible for her to think as his lips caressed her skin. " …..stop."

" I wasn't planning to," he whispered into her ear and then stifled a moan against her neck as he ran a hand through her luxurious curls, the mixture of the scent of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body spray overwhelming him. "…. oh god …" he whimpered, taking a moment to regain his composure before scooping her up in his arms - causing her to let out a mix between a gasp and a giggle - and gently placing her on his bed.

For a moment he hovered above her, just gazing into her eyes, seeming to get lost in their intense color. And then he lowered his lips onto hers, an electric current surging through his body as she wrapped her legs around his hips- pulling him closer to her. As the intensity of the kiss built his left hand began to once again comb through her hair while his right hand wrapped around the waistband of her jeans, his fingers gently brushing against her skin underneath.

She pulled away from him and gasped at his touch , instinctively grabbing his right hand and removing her legs from around him. It was like she was suddenly aware of exactly how close they were to actually having sex , and it frightened her.

" What's wrong baby?" he asked with a slight frown, removing his left hand from her hair.

She glance up at him and studied his face for a moment. She could tell from his eyes that he seemed very passionate about this moment, for he had on that look- the one which he wore when he was so absorbed in his dancing. This surprised her slightly, although she wasn't sure why.

" You really want me, don't you?" she whispered after a moment. She blushed as soon as the question left her mouth. It just sort of slipped out.

He leaned over to gently kiss her lips. " You have no idea how much I want you right now."

" Why?" Although she knew deep down that he loved her with all of his heart and that she loved back just as much, she needed him to tell her. She needed him to confirm that having sex with him would not be a mistake. That this was the right thing to do.

He leaned back away from a her - a confused looked forming on his face. Then he nodded his head slightly- he knew what the problem was. " Kels…you don't afraid. If you're not ready I can wait. I love you and I won't stop, even if we don't have sex."

She was shocked to find tears in her eyes- for she was usually not a very emotional person. But at that moment she knew. He really did love her. And although he said he would wait, she wasn't going to make him. " I love you too," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him. " And you don't have to wait."

**Yes, it's short and the ending sucks…but I didn't want to get to far….so whatever.**


End file.
